Dental care and the prevention of dental decay or dental caries has changed in the United States over the past several decades, due to the introduction of fluoride to drinking water, the use of fluoride dentifrices and rinses, application of topical fluoride in the dental office, and improved dental hygiene. Despite these advances, dental decay continues to be the leading cause of tooth loss. With the improvements over the past several decades, the majority of newly discovered carious lesions tend to be localized to the occlusal pits and fissures of the posterior dentition and the proximal contact sites. These early carious lesions may be often obscured in the complex and convoluted topography of the pits and fissures or may be concealed by debris that frequently accumulates in those regions of the posterior teeth. Moreover, such lesions are difficult to detect in the early stages of development.
Dental caries may be a dynamic disease that is characterized by tooth demineralization leading to an increase in the porosity of the enamel surface. Leaving these lesions untreated may potentially lead to cavities reaching the dentine and pulp and perhaps eventually causing tooth loss. Occlusal surfaces (bite surfaces) and approximal surfaces (between the teeth) are among the most susceptible sites of demineralization due to acid attack from bacterial by-products in the biofilm. Therefore, there is a need for detection of lesions at an early stage, so that preventive agents may be used to inhibit or reverse the demineralization.
Traditional methods for caries detection include visual examination and tactile probing with a sharp dental exploration tool, often assisted by radiographic (x-ray) imaging. However, detection using these methods may be somewhat subjective; and, by the time that caries are evident under visual and tactile examination, the disease may have already progressed to an advanced stage. Also, because of the ionizing nature of x-rays, they are dangerous to use (limited use with adults, and even less used with children). Although x-ray methods are suitable for approximal surface lesion detection, they offer reduced utility for screening early caries in occlusal surfaces due to their lack of sensitivity at very early stages of the disease.
Some of the current imaging methods are based on the observation of the changes of the light transport within the tooth, namely absorption, scattering, transmission, reflection and/or fluorescence of light. Porous media may scatter light more than uniform media. Taking advantage of this effect, the Fiber-optic trans-illumination is a qualitative method used to highlight the lesions within teeth by observing the patterns formed when white light, pumped from one side of the tooth, is scattered away and/or absorbed by the lesion. This technique may be difficult to quantify due to an uneven light distribution inside the tooth.
Another method called quantitative light-induced fluorescence—QLF—relies on different fluorescence from solid teeth and caries regions when excited with bright light in the visible. For example, when excited by relatively high intensity blue light, healthy tooth enamel yields a higher intensity of fluorescence than does demineralized enamel that has been damaged by caries infection or any other cause. On the other hand, for excitation by relatively high intensity of red light, the opposite magnitude change occurs, since this is the region of the spectrum for which bacteria and bacterial by-products in carious regions absorb and fluoresce more pronouncedly than do healthy areas. However, the image provided by QLF may be difficult to assess due to relatively poor contrast between healthy and infected areas. Moreover, QLF may have difficulty discriminating between white spots and stains because both produce similar effects. Stains on teeth are commonly observed in the occlusal sites of teeth, and this obscures the detection of caries using visible light.
As described in this disclosure, the near-infrared region of the spectrum offers a novel approach to imaging carious regions because scattering is reduced and absorption by stains is low. For example, it has been demonstrated that the scattering by enamel tissues reduces in the form of 1/(wavelength)3, e.g., inversely as the cube of wavelength. By using a broadband light source in the short-wave infrared (SWIR) part of the spectrum, which corresponds approximately to 1400 nm to 2500 nm, lesions in the enamel and dentine may be observed. In one embodiment, intact teeth have low reflection over the SWIR wavelength range. In the presence of caries, the scattering increases, and the scattering is a function of wavelength; hence, the reflected signal decreases with increasing wavelength. Moreover, particularly when caries exist in the dentine region, water build up may occur, and dips in the SWIR spectrum corresponding to the water absorption lines may be observed. The scattering and water absorption as a function of wavelength may thus be used for early detection of caries and for quantifying the degree of demineralization.
SWIR light may be generated by light sources such as lamps, light emitting diodes, one or more laser diodes, super-luminescent laser diodes, and fiber-based super-continuum sources. The SWIR super-continuum light sources advantageously may produce high intensity and power, as well as being a nearly transform-limited beam that may also be modulated. Also, apparatuses for caries detection may include C-clamps over teeth, a handheld device with light input and light detection, which may also be attached to other dental equipment such as drills. Alternatively, a mouth-guard type apparatus may be used to simultaneously illuminate one or more teeth. Fiber optics may be conveniently used to guide the light to the patient as well as to transport the signal back to one or more detectors and receivers.
One approach to non-invasive monitoring of blood constituents or blood analytes is to use near-infrared spectroscopy, such as absorption spectroscopy or near-infrared diffuse reflection or transmission spectroscopy. Some attempts have been made to use broadband light sources, such as tungsten lamps, to perform the spectroscopy. However, several challenges have arisen in these efforts. First, many other constituents in the blood also have signatures in the near-infrared, so spectroscopy and pattern matching, often called spectral fingerprinting, is required to distinguish the glucose with sufficient confidence. Second, the non-invasive procedures have often transmitted or reflected light through the skin, but skin has many spectral artifacts in the near-infrared that may mask the glucose signatures. Moreover, the skin may have significant water and blood content. These difficulties become particularly complicated when a weak light source is used, such as a lamp. More light intensity can help to increase the signal levels, and, hence, the signal-to-noise ratio.
In one embodiment, a wearable device includes a measurement device including a light source comprising a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for measuring one or more physiological parameters, the measurement device configured to generate, by modulating at least one of the LEDs having an initial light intensity, an optical beam having a plurality of optical wavelengths, wherein at least a portion of the plurality of optical wavelengths is a near-infrared wavelength between 700 nanometers and 2500 nanometers. The measurement device comprises one or more lenses configured to receive and to deliver a portion of the optical beam to tissue, wherein the tissue reflects at least a portion of the optical beam delivered to the tissue, and wherein the measurement device is adapted to be placed on a wrist or an ear of a user. The measurement device further comprises a receiver, the receiver having a plurality of spatially separated detectors and one or more analog to digital converters coupled to the spatially separated detectors, the one or more analog to digital converters configured to generate at least two receiver outputs. The measurement device is configured to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by comparing the at least two receiver outputs. The measurement device is also configured to further improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by increasing the light intensity relative to the initial light intensity from at least one of the LEDs. The measurement device is further configured to generate an output signal representing at least in part a non-invasive measurement on blood contained within the tissue. The receiver further comprises one or more spectral filters positioned in front of at least some of the plurality of spatially separated detectors, wherein the receiver is configured to be synchronized to the modulation of the at least one of the LED, and wherein the modulating at least one of the LEDs has a modulation frequency, and wherein the receiver is configured to use a lock-in technique that detects the modulation frequency.
In one or more embodiments, a wearable device comprises a measurement device including a light source comprising a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for measuring one or more physiological parameters, the measurement device configured to generate, by modulating at least one of the LEDs having an initial light intensity, an optical beam having a plurality of optical wavelengths, wherein at least a portion of the plurality of optical wavelengths is a near-infrared wavelength between 700 nanometers and 2500 nanometers. The measurement device comprises one or more lenses configured to receive and to deliver a portion of the optical beam to tissue, wherein the tissue reflects at least a portion of the optical beam delivered to the tissue, and wherein the measurement device is adapted to be placed on a wrist or an ear of a user. The measurement device is configured to generate an output signal representing at least in part a non-invasive measurement on blood contained within the tissue. The measurement device is configured to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by increasing the light intensity relative to the initial light intensity from at least one of the LEDs. The measurement device further comprises a receiver having one or more detectors, wherein one of the one or more detectors is located a first distance from a first one of the LEDs and a different distance from a second one of the LEDs such that the receiver can compare light received from the first LED and light received from the second LED, and wherein the output signal is generated in part by comparing signals associated with the light received from the first and second LEDs. The receiver is configured to be synchronized to the modulation of the at least one of the LEDs, wherein the modulating at least one of the LEDs has a modulation frequency, and wherein the receiver is configured to use a lock-in technique that detects the modulation frequency.
In at least one embodiment, a wearable device comprises a measurement device including a light source comprising a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for measuring one or more physiological parameters, the measurement device configured to generate, by modulating at least one of the LEDs having an initial light intensity, an optical beam having a plurality of optical wavelengths, wherein at least a portion of the plurality of optical wavelengths is a near-infrared wavelength between 700 nanometers and 2500 nanometers. The measurement device comprises one or more lenses configured to receive and to deliver a portion of the optical beam to tissue, wherein the tissue reflects at least a portion of the optical beam delivered to the tissue, and wherein the measurement device is adapted to be placed on a wrist or an ear of a user. The measurement device is further configured to generate an output signal representing at least in part a non-invasive measurement on blood contained within the tissue. The measurement device is configured to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by increasing the light intensity relative to the initial light intensity from at least one of the LEDs. The measurement device further comprises a receiver, the receiver having a plurality of spatially separated detectors configured to generate at least two receiver outputs, and the measurement device configured to further improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by comparing the at least two receiver outputs. One of the plurality of detectors is located a first distance from a first one of the LEDs and a different distance from a second one of the LEDs such that the receiver can generate a third signal responsive to light received from the first LED and a fourth signal responsive to light received from the second LED, and wherein the output signal is generated in part by comparing the third and fourth signals, wherein the receiver is configured to be synchronized to the modulation of the at least one of the LEDs, and wherein the modulating at least one of the LEDs has a modulation frequency, and wherein the receiver is configured to use a lock-in technique that detects the modulation frequency.
In one or more embodiments, a wearable device includes a measurement device having a light source comprising a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for measuring one or more physiological parameters. The measurement device is configured to generate, by modulating at least one of the LEDs having an initial light intensity, an optical beam having a plurality of optical wavelengths, wherein at least a portion of the optical beam includes a near-infrared wavelength between 700 nanometers and 2500 nanometers. The measurement device comprises one or more lenses configured to receive and to deliver at least a portion of the optical beam to tissue, wherein the tissue reflects at least a portion of the optical beam delivered to the tissue. The measurement device further comprises a receiver having a plurality of spatially separated detectors and one or more analog to digital converters coupled to the spatially separated detectors, the one or more analog to digital converters being configured to generate at least two receiver outputs. The receiver is configured to capture light while the LEDs are off and convert the captured light into a first signal, and to capture light while at least one of the LEDs is on and to convert the captured light into a second signal, the captured light including at least a portion of the optical beam reflected from the tissue. The measurement device is configured to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by differencing the first signal and the second signal and by differencing the two receiver outputs. The measurement device is configured to further improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by increasing the light intensity relative to the initial light intensity from at least one of the LEDs. The measurement device is further configured to generate an output signal representing at least in part a non-invasive measurement on blood contained within the tissue.
Embodiments may include a wearable device comprising a measurement device including a light source comprising a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for measuring one or more physiological parameters. The measurement device is configured to generate, by modulating at least one of the LEDs having an initial light intensity, an optical beam having a plurality of optical wavelengths, wherein at least a portion of the plurality of optical wavelengths is a near-infrared wavelength between 700 nanometers and 2500 nanometers. The measurement device comprises one or more lenses configured to receive and to deliver a portion of the optical beam to tissue, wherein the tissue reflects at least a portion of the optical beam delivered to the tissue, and wherein the measurement device is adapted to be placed on a wrist or an ear of a user. The measurement device further comprises a receiver having a plurality of spatially separated detectors and one or more analog to digital converters coupled to the spatially separated detectors. The one or more analog to digital converters is configured to generate at least two receiver outputs. The receiver is configured to capture light while the LEDs are off and convert the captured light into a first signal, and to capture light while at least one of the LEDs is on and convert the captured light into a second signal, the captured light including at least a portion of the optical beam reflected from the tissue. The measurement device is configured to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by differencing the first signal and the second signal and by differencing the two receiver outputs. The measurement device is also configured to further improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by increasing the light intensity relative to the initial light intensity from at least one of the LEDs. The measurement device is further configured to generate an output signal representing at least in part a non-invasive measurement on blood contained within the tissue.
In one or more embodiments, a wearable device comprises a measurement device including a light source comprising a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for measuring one or more physiological parameters. The measurement device is configured to generate, by modulating at least one of the LEDs having an initial light intensity, an optical beam having a plurality of optical wavelengths, wherein at least a portion of the plurality of optical wavelengths is a near-infrared wavelength between 700 nanometers and 2500 nanometers. The measurement device comprises one or more lenses configured to receive and to deliver a portion of the optical beam to tissue, wherein the tissue reflects at least a portion of the optical beam delivered to the tissue, and wherein the measurement device is adapted to be placed on a wrist or an ear of a user. The measurement device further comprises a receiver having a plurality of spatially separated detectors and one or more analog to digital converters coupled to the spatially separated detectors, the one or more analog to digital converters configured to generate at least two receiver outputs. The receiver is configured to capture light while the LEDs are off and convert the captured light into a first signal, and to capture light while at least one of the LEDs is on and convert the captured light into a second signal, the captured light including at least a portion of the optical beam reflected from the tissue. The measurement device is configured to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by differencing the first signal and the second signal and by differencing the two receiver outputs. The measurement device is configured to further improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the optical beam reflected from the tissue by increasing the light intensity relative to the initial light intensity from at least one of the LEDs. The measurement device is further configured to generate an output signal representing at least in part a non-invasive measurement on blood contained within the tissue, wherein the output signal is generated at least in part by using a Fourier transform and mathematical manipulation of a signal resulting from the captured light. The receiver further comprises one or more spectral filters positioned in front of at least some of the plurality of spatially separated detectors.